A fuel cell is an electrochemical cell comprising two electrodes separated by an electrolyte. A fuel, e.g. hydrogen, an alcohol such as methanol or ethanol, or formic acid, is supplied to the anode and an oxidant, e.g. oxygen or air, is supplied to the cathode. Electrochemical reactions occur at the electrodes, and the chemical energy of the fuel and the oxidant is converted to electrical energy and heat. Electrocatalysts are used to promote the electrochemical oxidation of the fuel at the anode and the electrochemical reduction of oxygen at the cathode.
Fuel cells are usually classified according to the nature of the electrolyte employed. Often the electrolyte is a solid polymeric membrane, in which the membrane is electronically insulating but ionically conducting. In the proton exchange membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) the membrane is proton conducting, and protons, produced at the anode, are transported across the membrane to the cathode, where they combine with oxygen to form water.
A principal component of the PEMFC is the membrane electrode assembly (MEA), which is essentially composed of five layers. The central layer is the polymer ion-conducting membrane. On either side of the ion-conducting membrane there is an electrocatalyst layer, containing an electrocatalyst designed for the specific electrolytic reaction. Finally, adjacent to each electrocatalyst layer there is a gas diffusion layer. The gas diffusion layer must allow the reactants to reach the electrocatalyst layer and must conduct the electric current that is generated by the electrochemical reactions. Therefore the gas diffusion layer must be porous and electrically conducting.
Electrocatalysts for fuel oxidation and oxygen reduction are typically based on platinum or platinum alloyed with one or more other metals. The platinum or platinum alloy catalyst can be in the form of unsupported nanoparticles (such as metal blacks or other unsupported particulate metal powders) or can be deposited as even higher surface area particles onto a conductive carbon substrate or other conductive material (a supported catalyst).
Conventional ion-conducting membranes used in the PEMFC are generally formed from perfluorinated sulphonic acid (PFSA) ionomers and the membranes formed from these ionomers are sold under the trade names Nafion® (E.I. DuPont de Nemours and Co.), Aciplex® (Asahi Kasei), Aquivion® (Solvay Specialty Polymers) and Flemion® (Asahi Glass KK). The PFSA ion-conducting membrane may contain a reinforcement, such as a planar porous material (for example expanded polytetrafluoroethylene as described in U.S. RE37307), embedded within the thickness of the membrane, to provide for improved mechanical strength of the membrane, such as increased tear resistance and reduced dimensional change on hydration and dehydration, and thus increase durability of the MEA and lifetime of the fuel cell. Other approaches for forming reinforced membranes include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,807,063 and 7,867,669 in which the reinforcement is a rigid polymer film, such as polyimide, into which a number of pores are formed and then subsequently filled with the PFSA ionomer.
Conventionally, the MEA can be constructed by a number of methods outlined hereinafter:
(i) The electrocatalyst layer may be applied to the gas diffusion layer to form a gas diffusion electrode. A gas diffusion electrode is placed on each side of an ion-conducting membrane and laminated together to form the five-layer MEA;
(ii) The electrocatalyst layer may be applied to both faces of the ion-conducting membrane to form a catalyst coated ion-conducting membrane. Subsequently, a gas diffusion layer is applied to each face of the catalyst coated ion-conducting membrane.
(iii) An MEA can be formed from an ion-conducting membrane coated on one side with an electrocatalyst layer, a gas diffusion layer adjacent to that electrocatalyst layer, and a gas diffusion electrode on the other side of the ion-conducting membrane.
Conventionally, the MEA is constructed so that the central polymeric ion-conducting membrane extends to the edge of the MEA, with the gas diffusion layers and electrocatalyst layers being smaller in area than the membrane such that there is an area around the periphery of the MEA which comprises ion-conducting membrane only. The area where no electrocatalyst is present is a non-electrochemically active region. Separate film layers, typically formed from non-ion conducting polymers, are generally positioned around the edge region of the MEA on the exposed surfaces of the ion-conducting membrane where no electrocatalyst is present (but will also often overlap on to the edge of the electrocatalyst layer) to provide a seal to prevent escape of reactant and product gases, to reinforce and strengthen the edge of the MEA and provide a suitable surface for supporting subsequent components such as sub-gaskets or elastomeric gaskets. An adhesive layer may be present on one or both surfaces of the seal film layer. The layers or components in the MEA are typically bonded by a lamination process.